1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitting for a folding table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fittings for table legs which can be folded in when the table is not in use are known in the art. The table leg is pivotally mounted in a bearing component attached underneath the table plate. In the position of use of the table, the table leg can be locked.